Vivre A En Crever
by RoxySciuto
Summary: Vis ta vie à fond, comme si il n'y aurait pas de lendemain. Car si tu ne tentes pas le coup, tu ne sauras jamais à côté de quoi tu es peut-être passée ..." Souvenirs de Tonks. One-shot


_Voici un one-shot très court (et assez triste), concernant Tonks (parce que je n'arrive - toujours pas ! - à me remettre de sa mort), écrit en plein milieu de la nuit, et quelque peu inspiré de la chanson "Vivre à En Crever" de la troupe Mozart l'Opéra Rock. Un grand merci à ma bêta Cindy. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! :D_

_Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, blabla, tout est à JK Rowling, et le titre et la citation à Mozart, L'Opéra Rock._

__________________________________________________

" On ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve. On peut mourir demain, et se rendre compte que finalement, on n'aurait jamais pu accomplir tout ce dont on rêvait. Alors moi je dis, il faut vivre. A en crever. A 200 %. Il faut oser, se jeter à l'eau. Cela peut finir en désastre, mais si tu ne tentes pas le coup, tu ne sauras jamais à côté de quoi tu es peut-être passée. Vis ta vie à fond, Hermione, comme si il n'y aurait pas de lendemain."

Voilà ce qu'elle avait coûtume de me dire. Oui, Tonks vivait pleinement sa vie. Elle avait seulement 24 ans quand elle est morte, et pourtant elle avait déjà accompli le plus grand de ses rêves : être mariée et mère. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle tenait à cette idée un peu vieux-jeu du bonheur qu'une femme acquiert en fondant une famille. Mais il reste pourtant un tas de projets qu'elle n'aura jamais pu réaliser.

Nymphadora Tonks - Lupin était une Auror, et peut-être l'une des plus douées que j'ai jamais rencontré. D'une maladresse abominable et d'un sens de l'humour décapant, elle était de ceux qui vous marque et que l'on n'oublie pas ; elle ne passait jamais inaperçue. Mais plus que tout elle était une battante. Que ce soit pour l'anéantissement du plus grand mage noir, pour le retour d'une vie stable dans le monde des sorciers ... ou pour l'amour. Car oui, elle s'est battue sans relâche pour faire comprendre à celui qui deviendrait plus tard son mari, qu'elle ne voulait que lui et ne changerait pas d'avis.

Tonks, (qui par ailleurs détestait son prénom - "une preuve que ma mère voulait me faire payer la grossesse épouvantable qu'elle avait vécu") était une personne optimiste et de nature joyeuse. Elle était compréhensive et savait réconforter quelqu'un - je n'ai pas eu le temps de la remercier assez pour toutes ces soirées au coin du feu.

La Mort prit la forme de sa tante Bellatrix, même si la véracité des faits restera à jamais nébuleuse, puisque qu'il n'y a plus de témoin. Elle est morte en pleine bataille à Poudlard, ce fameux jour de mai 98, aux côtés de son mari Remus Lupin, laissant derrière eux un petit garçon de quelques mois, Teddy Remus Lupin, mon presque-neveu, orphelin tout comme son parrain Harry Potter.

Le décès de ce couple de sorciers tant appréciés et respectés (par ceux qui les connaissaient du moins) provoqua une grande tristesse chez tous ceux qui avaient eu la chance de les rencontrer - j'en fais parti.

Elle a été fauchée en pleine jeunesse, n'ayant pas eu le temps de vivre comme elle le voulait, de profiter d'une vie avec son mari et son petit garçon. Son décès me dévasta - c'était une amie proche.

C'est pour ça que je repense souvent à ce qu'elle me disait, et que je vis à fond, sans me soucier de ce qui arrivera après. Que j'ose agir comme jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé, et que je réalise mes rêves.

_"S'il faut mourir, autant vivre à en crever."_

Hermione posa sa plume sur la table et fixa longuement les lignes en face d'elle. Alors une larme naquit au coin de ses yeux, roula pour aller s'écraser sur le morceau de parchemin.

"Tu nous manques, Tonks" dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Lentement, elle se leva et déplaça le parchemin sur une pile bien fournie située sur un petit bureau en bois. Sur les quelques feuilles, on pouvait apercevoir les noms de Remus Lupin, Alastor Maugrey, Fred Weasley, Sirius Black, Lily et James Potter, Alice et Franck Londubat, et une quantité d'autres. Le tout surmonté d'une petite carte :

"Souvenirs de ceux qui se sont battus", par Hermione J. Weasley.

The END

__________________________________________

Je suis simplement incapable d'écrire quelque chose de joyeux ^^.

Review ?


End file.
